Super Smash Bros. 6/Shantae
Shantae (シャンティ Shantae) is the main protagonist of the titular video game series and appears as a third-party newcomer in Super Smash Bros. 6. Attributes Shantae is a speedy character. She has a pretty high jump and her sword and special attacks are really strong. Most of her moves do not have much lag and she’s pretty quick and agile in the air. Another thing to note is that she can wall-cling and wall jump. Now she’s lightweight, meaning she can be KO'ed early. She does not really have kill grabs and some of her key moves does have some considerable ending lag to them. These negatives aside, Shantae is a really good character with powerful specials, quick movement, and decent regular attacks. Moveset * Neutral Combo - Hair Whip: '''Shantae performs her signature ponytail whip forward. Can be used repeatedly by pressing the button rapidly. * '''Side Tilt: '''Shantae slashes the Scimitar forward vertically once. * '''Up Tilt - Jump Kick: '''Shantae does a upwards kick, before hopping slightly while flipping. * '''Down Tilt: '''Shantae performs a hair whip while crouching, which can trip opponents if it hits properly. * '''Dash Attack: '''Shantae rushes forward at high speed with the Scimitar, slashing past opponents. * '''Side Smash - Elephant Form: '''Shantae charges up and transforms into her Elephant form, charging at the opponent with her tusks. * '''Up Smash - Monkey Form: '''Shantae charges up and transforms into her Monkey Form, hopping into the air and headbutts opponents above her. * '''Down Smash - Mermaid Form: '''Shantae charges up and transforms into her Mermaid form, sweeping her tail across the ground. Able to trip opponents around her. * '''Neutral Aerial - Twirl Attack: '''Shantae starts to twirl too fast to attack the opponent multiple times when they're close to her. * '''Forward Aerial: '''Shantae performs a signature hair whip forward to damage opponents mid-air. Similar to her Neutral Combo. * '''Back Aerial - Elbow Dash: '''Shantae elbows the opponent behind her with her right elbow. * '''Up Aerial - Spin Kick: '''Shantae performs a fast spin kick upwards with her right leg. * '''Down Aerial - Scimitar: '''Shantae thrusts the Scimitar downwards, dropping onto the ground. She is able to bounce on the opponent few times when hit. * '''Grab: '''Shantae grabs the opponent with both of her hands. * '''Pummel: '''Shantae quickly knees the opponent in the stomach with her left leg. * '''Forward Throw: '''Shantae shoots the opponent out of Risky Boots' cannon forward. * '''Back Throw: '''Same as Forward Throw, except Shantae shoots the opponent backwards. * '''Up Throw - Pirate Flare: '''Shantae puts a flare underneath the opponent which creates a explosion, launching the opponent into the air. * '''Down Throw - Storm Puff: '''Shantae throws the opponent onto the ground and summons a cloud in the air which rains lightning bolts down on them. * '''Neutral Special - Flintlock Pistol: '''Shantae pulls out a Flintlock pistol and shoots a small red shot forward. Holding the button allows her to open-fire and continue to do so until the button is released. ** '''Custom 1 - Cannon Shot: Shantae pulls out Risky Boots' cannon and holds onto it, waiting a few seconds before firing a cannonball out at high speeds, and then puts a cannon away. ** Custom 2 - Bubble Burst: Shantae dances for a brief moment, before turning into her Mermaid form. Once transformed, she immediately fires a stream of bubbles that will hit opponents multiple times, traveling forward for a brief moment before beginning to rise upward, firing twice before going back to her normal body. * Side Special - Spitfire: '''Shantae shoots 3 fireballs which travels diagonally up, diagonally down and straight-forward. These fireballs does good knockback. ** '''Custom 1 - Fire Ball: Shantae shoots a giant fireball that does more damage than usual but travels slowly forward. ** Custom 2 - Flamethrower: Shantae fires a stream of flame as long as the button is held, just like Bowser's and Charizard's. Just like those attacks, it gets weaker overtime, however the attack starts off with longer range than the other two. * Up Special - Pirate Hat: '''Shantae pulls out a pirate hat and floats into the air similar to Snake's Cypher before falling back to the ground after 4 seconds. ** '''Custom 1 - Cannon: '''Shantae pulls out Risky Boots' cannon and fires a cannonball underneath her, that propels her into the air. Shantae has to fire up to 3 cannonballs in a close succession to one another, because if she doesn't, it will end the recovery early and cause her to put the cannon away, going into a helpless state. ** '''Custom 2 - Magic Carpet: Shantae hops onto a magic carpet and is now able to fly around in any direction for a short amount of time. Once the time ends, Shantae hops off and go into a helpless state. * Down Special - Pike Ball: '''Shantae summons a steel ball which flies around her in a circle for 3 seconds, hitting opponents close to her like Mega Man's Leaf Shield. ** '''Custom 1 - Super Pike Ball: Summons 2 Pike Balls instead of one and is more faster, but doesn't deal much damage. Takes 9 seconds until it can be used again. ** Custom 2 - Mega Pike Ball: Summons 3 Pike Balls instead of one and is more stronger, but also slower. Takes 12 seconds until it can be used again. * Final Smash - Belly Dance: '''Shantae will perform a very long belly-dance which can be put more faster if you press the button repeatedly, doing more damage with small shockwaves around Shantae like Donkey Kong's. If the Final Smash ends, Shantae performs a pose which launches opponents far away. Taunts * '''Up: Shantae performs a short hip dance while holding her magic lamp over her head. * Side: Shantae belly-dances in-place and will continue to do so until you press the button. * Down: Shantae puts a pirate bandanna on her head before putting it away. Idle Poses * Shantae brushes her ponytail lightly with her hand. * Shantae stretches her back with her arms raised above her head, stretching them as well. Cheer * Shaaantae! Shaaantae! Shaaantae! On-Screen Appearance * A swirling pink energy flies in and begin to form into Shantae, who jumps up and then goes into her fighting stance. Victory Poses * Shantae spins around, with her ponytail dropping sparkles into the air, then she points her hand up in the air with a big open smile. * Shantae jumps high with excitement, landing on the ground and then begins to hip-dance with her hands out. * Shantae belly-dances into her Harpy form, flies at the screen with a smile, then back to ground-level. 'Victory Theme: '''https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=nlGmlW6yvnY (Stage Clear - Shantae and the Pirate's Curse) Losing Pose * Shantae is seen clapping with a pretty jealous look on her face. Trophy Description Shantae has a trophy that is awarded each time Classic mode is completed with her on any difficulty. Shantae ''Shantae is a Half-Genie, and the protector of her home town of Scuttle Town where she resides. A powerful fighter with a list of powerful spells at her disposal, she faces all challenges that face her and friends, one of the many being her rival, the evil pirate Risky Boots. One of Shantae's most powerful abilities is her Belly Dance technique, which allows her to shapeshift into various creatures, anywhere from a small monkey to a massive elephant! Energetic and determined, Shantae is always ready to set out for an adventure. * Shantae (GBC, 2002) * Shantae: Half-Genie Hero (Wii U, 2016) Shantae (Alt.) In progress... * Shantae and the Pirate's Curse (3DS, 2014) * Shantae: Risky's Revenge (NDS, 2010) Costumes * Purple hair, red outfit * Blue hair and outfit (Blue "Backer DLC") * Yellow hair, light blue/white outfit (Sky) * Green hair, pink/purple clothes (Rottytops) * Dark blue/white outfit (Bolo) * Grey hair, green/dark blue outfit (Uncle Mimic) * White skin, purple/red outfit (Risky Boots) * Red hair, yellow eyes, grey/purple outfit (Nega-Shantae) Trivia * Shantae's roll animation is based on her Back Dash skill in her games while her double jump is similar to her Jump Kick skill in the original Shantae game. * Shantae's shield is same as the Bubble Shield item in Shantae and the Pirate's Curse. Category:Playable characters Category:Super Smash Bros. 6 Category:Shantae